Gas springs are well known and have been used in dies of presses for sheet metal stamping operations. For example, gas springs can be used as press cushions, among many other types of applications. A conventional gas spring includes a casing, a piston rod carried in the casing, a bearing and sealing housing held in the casing by a retainer to guide and retain the piston rod within the casing, and a pressure chamber to hold pressurized gas, typically nitrogen at an operating pressure of, for example, 2,000 to 5,000 PSI in some applications. The housing includes one or more bearings to guide movement of the piston rod within the casing, and one or more seals to prevent leakage from the pressure chamber. The pressurized gas biases the piston rod to an extended position, and yieldably resists movement of the piston rod from the extended position to a retracted position. But the piston rod may overtravel beyond a design-intent retracted position, and overtravel may result in undesirable gas overpressure and other adverse conditions.